Beneath The Mask
by TheContinuousWriter
Summary: She tried to break in. He broke her heart. They both made a mistake. Better than summary. CHAPTER 7 UP! FYI, I am very sensitive, hence I'm in drama class, so don't be too mean please!
1. A New Thief

Chapter 1: A New Thief

Scipio walked slowly and cautiously towards the Stella. His menacing mask left a mysterious shadow along the alley walls. The thief's black cloak concealed him in the shadows. Scipio tip-toed towards his lair. Suddenly, he heard the clicking of a nearby lock. He retreated backwards and tried to hide himself. The clicking of the lock continued. It seemed like Scipio had been sitting there for ages. _How long does it take the open a lock?_ He thought. He leaned to the side and poked his head out. Scipio gasped. 

A cloaked and masked stranger was picking the lock to the Stella! Scipio snuck up behind the lock-picker. "What are you doing here?"

The stranger dropped its tools and put its hands up. When the masked stranger turned around, it sighed. "You're not the police."

"That may be but if you don't leave, I have every right to call the police." Scipio replied to it. Or should I say _her_. Judging by its size, it had to be a girl. She appeared to have mid-length dark brown hair but that was all Scipio could see. She too was wearing a mask but not like his. It was plain black and it looked like a regular masquerade disguise. 

"And what would they say to a boy about 14 years of age that also committed to a theft." She said as she ripped Scipio's haul out of his hand and swung it around arrogantly. 

Scipio crossed his arms. "Who are you and why are breaking into the Stella?"

"I am the Twilight Thief." She shook the Stella's lock. "And was breaking in because I wanted to see if there was anything of...value. Of course, you, my fellow thief, know what I mean."

"Of course." Scipio said as The Twilight Thief circled him curiously. Scipio suddenly snatched his haul back from the girl. "I am the Thief Lord."

The Twilight Thief frowned. "What makes you so worthy of obtaining the title of 'Thief Lord'? I think I am equally lordly in the subject of thievery." 

Scipio scoffed. "Just stay away from the Stella."

"Got something to hide, Thief Lord?" Twilight Thief said before disappearing into the shadows. Scipio rolled his eyes. He had a feeling the "Twilight Thief" was going to back soon.

Scipio trotted down the back alley towards the stage door. He rang the bell twice before Riccio came to the door. "'Bout time you got here! Me and Prosper were going ballistic when someone began to shake the locks out side!"

"I know." Scipio said as he walked into the star lair. "There was a girl thief outside picking the lock to find," Scipio began to imitate the thief's arrogant girlish accent. "'Something of value.'"

Riccio laughed showing his bad teeth. "Good one, Scip!" 

"But mind yourself these days." Scipio opened the curtain. "I have a feeling she'll be back to break in again."

"Who'll be back?" Prosper said sleepily from upstairs. Hornet, Mosca, and Bo woke up as well. 

Scipio took off his crow like mask and placed it on the stage. "The Twilight Thief." He answered rolling his eyes. 

Hornet ran down the steps, throwing on her robe. "Who's that?"

"Some wannabe thief." Scipio replied after throwing off his coat. He ruffled his raven hair. Emptying his bag of treasures, he smiled in satisfaction. Suddenly, his contentment was shattered. "Bloody dame took half of my haul!"

Prosper fingered through the jewels. "It looks good enough. Babarossa may as well give us a decent price for the items."

Scipio raised his arms. "Now, who's the Thief Lord?"

Hornet rolled her eyes, Prosper and Mosca smiled, and Riccio and Bo clapped. Scipio waltzed to the door throwing back on his coat and mask. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Have goodnight's rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight!" Bo called before Scipio shut the stage door. Then, the Thief Lord was gone. 

Prosper put his hand on Bo's shoulder. "Come on, Bo. Time for bed."


	2. Scipio and the Contessa's Daughter

Chp.2: Scipio and the Contessa's Daughter

Scipio snuck back into his room's window. He quickly changed into his normal clothes and walked briskly down the steps. And there stood his father, waiting impatiently. "Where have you been, young man?"

Scipio gulped. "Upstairs. In my room."

"_Va bene_." Scipio's father crossed his arms. "Tomorrow night, Contessa Garibaldi will arrive with her daughter, Conte Bennet and his son, along with other distinguished gentlemen. Be prompt."

"Yes, sir." Scipio sighed. _Another dinner, another excuse for my father to insult me._

FWD-----TOMORROW NIGHT AT THE MASSIMO HOME

Scipio looked into the mirror and adjusted his tie. He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned as a knock came at the door. _They're here_. Scipio trudged over to greet the guests with his father. A woman wearing a bright green dress with silver feathers entered first.

"Oh, Massimo, darling!" said the bright woman. "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Garibaldi, milady." Signor Massimo kissed the Contessa's hand. "And may I say you look quite flattering yourself!"

The Contessa gave the most annoying high-pitched giggle. Scipio rolled his eyes and looked to the door. A man with off-white hair, Conte Bennet, and a boy with long blonde hair that was pulled back into a tight pony tail then entered. The young boy looked about 10 years old and very condescending and snobbish. Then, _she_ walked in. The Contessa's daughter. She had mid-length dark brown hair and wore a long-sleeved red dress. Her head was bowed so Scipio couldn't see her face.

"_Ciao, _Signora" Scipio said as professionally as he could. The girl looked up and her eyes were the first things Scipio noticed. They pierced through him like daggers but it had a slight familiarity to it. She smiled, stretching her rose coloured lips.

"_Ciao_." The Contessa's daughter seemed too beautiful, too eerie. "My name is Crane Garibaldi."

"Scipio Massimo." He replied. "Welcome to our home, Signora Garibaldi."

At dinner, Signor Massimo chatted with Signora Garibaldi. As the two laughed and talked, Scipio tried to get to know Crane Garibaldi. He took his fork and began playing with his food. 

"So," Scipio whispered to Crane. "Why is your name Crane?"

Crane looked up. "My name isn't really Crane, its Rubella. My mother calls me Crane because she thinks I'm too tall and my legs are like wooden stilts. She says I look scrawny."

"I don't think you look scrawny." Scipio replied. Crane smiled. "You're very beautiful, actually."

"So, Massimo," Contessa Garibaldi said. "However do you deal with your snake of a child?"

Signor Massimo laughed. "Well, my brother, a retired general, is going to be moving in with us. Hopefully, he'll knock some discipline into that boy." It took all of Scipio to not burst into full anger.

"Oh, that plan is so time-consuming." Contessa Garibaldi popped an olive into her mouth. "I'm going to ship my daughter over to some foreign boarding school. I mean, who wants to drag around that gaunt disgrace to female beauty?" The two laughed.

Out of the corner of Scipio's eye, he could see a tear roll down Crane's cheek. Something inside the boys heart told he shoulder hold her in his arms and comfort her, but he held back.

Contessa Garibaldi pinched Crane's cheek. "Who's an ugly girl? You are!" The entire table, except for Scipio, laughed at the poor girl. Through all the mockery, he was surprised how Crane didn't even crack. Not once.

As the cruel Contessa laughed and ridiculed her daughter, she knocked over a glass of wine into her dress. Crane gasped but showed little emotion. 

"You bloody child!" Contessa Garibaldi cried. She then smacked Crane across the face, leaving a white mark. Crane wept again. "You made me spill my wine!" The Contessa began to pick up her things. "Well, I should be leaving now. Thank you for the wonderful dinner and please excuse my daughter's inelegance."

_It wasn't Crane, you damn witch!_ Scipio thought to himself._ It was you, ya nit!_ Contessa Garibaldi grabbed Crane violently by the arm and began to drag her out the door. Just when Scipio was about to run up to Crane and pull her away from her brutal mother, Crane turned her head and discharged Scipio from his attempt to help her. Then, they were all gone and Scipio was sure he would never see her again. Or so he thought…


	3. Look Who's Back

Chapter 3: Look Who's Back

Prosper shook Scipio's haul and listen as the silver and gold jingle, jangled. Riccio grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the door of the Stella. "Come on, Prop. We've got to get this traded in to Babarossa."

Prosper rolled his eyes. Hornet grabbed Bo. "I'm taking Bo with me to go get some of the shopping. This leaves Mosca here alone." Hornet looked up at Mosca in the hammock. "Will you been fine here, Mosca?"

"I'll be fine." Mosca replied yawning. He dragged himself over to the projector. "I'll just work on my film."

"Don't fall asleep." Riccio said as they walked out the door. "Scip will be here anytime soon."

Mosca waved a weary hand. Finally, the four left the star lair. Mosca worked on the projector. Half way through his work, Mosca fell asleep. His neglects caused him not to realize the stranger who broke into their precious hideout.

Riccio and Prosper ran to Babarossa's shop. They began to approach the store when a costumer exiting the store wearing a hood and dark shades collided with the two. The costumer's things flew forward. Prosper quickly began to help the woman pick up her things while Riccio entered the shop.

"_Graci_, _angelo_." said the woman in a muffled voice. Prosper could tell that the woman did not want to be seen. 

"It's not a problem, _Signora_." Prosper replied politely. Among the fallen objects was a black masquerade mask. _Could this be the thief who tried to break into the Stella?_ thought Prosper. Before he even managed to touch the disguise, the woman snatched it away. Prosper looked up and saw the woman's eyes slightly behind the shades. They gave him a terrible thrill. The woman ran off before Prosper could even ask one question. He just kneeled there on the ground, baffled. Prosper had never met anyone, besides Scipio, who's presence was so overwhelming. 

Riccio came out of the shop. "Hurry, Mr. Negotiator! My clothes are going out of style!"

Prosper dismissed the event, letting the moment roll to the back of his mind. He stood up and entered the shop. Babarossa stood by the counter eyeing a new item he had received. Without taking his eyes off the valuable piece, he said, "'Bout time you arrived. Go wait in my office!"

The two walked over to the foul shop owner's office and sat impatiently at his desk. Soon, Babarossa came in. "This better be good. My earlier client managed to bring me some…remarkable findings."

Prosper spilled their few jewels on Babarossa's desk. Babarossa looked at the stolen pieces, then the boys, then the pieces again. He scoffed. "Is this it? Thief Lord's a bit short this time!"

"He had some difficulties the night of the raid." Riccio piped in. Babarossa sighed. He studied the items for a while, and then placed them down giving another long unpleased sigh. 

The fat old scoundrel leaned over to a devoid-faced Prosper. "How much do you want for it boy? And don't try to swindle me out of my business with an unworthy price. I want to make this as quick as possible."

Prosper thought for a while. "200 lire." 

Babarossa groaned. "_Va bene_." The old man waddled over to his safe and took out 200 lire. Prosper took the money and left the jewels. "Now leave, you no good dirty brats."

The two boys rolled their eyes and left the shop. When they left, Riccio grabbed Prosper by the arm. "Hey, I wonder who his other client is. I thought we were the only ones who did work with him."

"You never know." Prosper shrugged. "Babarossa can pick up any desperate soul searching for money."

"Mosca, open up!" Scipio, Hornet and Bo called as they banged on the stage door. Prosper and Riccio approached them. 

"What's going on, guys?" Prosper asked curiously. Hornet sighed.

"Mosca won't open the door." she replied. "Scipio tried to get in but all the ways are jammed."

"Maybe," Riccio added. "We could ram one of the outside doors. That way, whatever's blocking it, would move. Then, we could pick the lock!"

Scipio nodded. "Fine idea, Riccio, dear boy."

"On three." Scipio began to count off. "One, two, three!" The gang collided with the door and Prosper heard, what sounded to be a chair, fall over.

"Excuse me." Riccio shoved his way through his cohorts. He pulled out an old paper clip. "Time to pick this lock." Riccio listened closely as the clip moved through the lock. _Click_. It was open.

Scipio stepped in first. He crept in silently and saw a caped stranger filling an old bag with their money. The Twilight Thief. 

"Hey!" Bo called. Prosper tried to muffle his voice but it was too late. The thief was heading for the door. Riccio blocked her way. She tried to run out the cinema door but Scipio stood in her way.

"Well, well, well." he said mockingly. The Twilight Thief staggered backwards. "Look who's back."

Suddenly, the Twilight Thief made a dash for the screen. Scipio chased after her. As he ran, he saw Mosca asleep by the projector. "Mosca! Wake up!"

Mosca woke up abruptly. He immediately saw the thief run for the screen. The Twilight Thief began climbing up the curtains. As she climbed her mask fell to the ground. She gasped but kept moving. Just as she was about to reach for the balcony, Mosca approached her. She became distracted and cut herself on a nearby broken piece of wood. She howled in pain. Then, the Twilight Thief let go of the curtain and banged her head on the ground.

Scipio ran over to her, his mask still on, and turned over the fallen thief. He wheezed. The Twilight Thief was Rubella "Crane" Garibaldi.


	4. The Masks Come Off

Chapter 4: The Masks Come Off

Crane awoke on a mattress with itchy sheets and blankets. Suddenly, a pain came to her head. Her hand lingered to her forehead. As her hand moved past her nose, she gasped. She wasn't wearing her mask. "Oh gods." she groaned. The Twilight Thief had managed to neglect her identity.

Crane felt a bandage being wrapped around her right arm. She looked up to see the Thief Lord tending to her wound. He looked up at her smiling. Crane' didn't return the favour. She just sat there, mute and unmoved. 

"You took a nasty fall, didn't you?" the Thief Lord said, trying to strike up a conversation. Crane didn't reply. The Thief Lord sighed and continued wrapping her arm in a bandage. The Thief Lord tried to talk to her again but she cut him off.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Crane said, finally speaking up. The Thief Lord laughed.

"As long as you don't." he replied.

Crane raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The Thief Lord shrugged. "Don't tell anyone about these kids and this place. Then, you'll secret will be safe with me…" he looked up. "Crane."

"Ho-how do you know my name?" Crane said worryingly. The Thief Lord cut the bandage and sealed it. 

"Because you know mine." he said taking off the crow-like mask. Crane staggered backwards. 

"Scipio Massimo?" she said startled. He nodded. Crane pulled her arm away from him. "What in the devil are you doing here?"

Scipio stood and paced back and forth. "I found these kids in a dump, Crane. They had no where else to go! I had to take them here."

"Do they know about your father?" Crane asked cautiously. Scipio hung his head.

"No." he looked up. "But I had a reason!"

Crane stood up and put her hands on her hips. "And what reason is that?"

"If they knew, they wouldn't want to take from charity. That's the only way I could help them!" He sighed. "So, I told them I was an orphan that could get by on his own."

"And what do you think will happen they find out that you're a fraud?" Crane countered. "Is lying better? Is it worth it?"

"No." Scipio said sadly.

"I'm sorry to put it on you so hard, Scipio, but you need to tell them the truth." Crane threw on her cape. "I may not be an orphan and I may lie to get on with life, but at least I don't lie to make innocent little children think I'm something I'm not."

Scipio hung his head in shame. Crane huffed, and then put her hand on his shoulder. "Look, I won't say a thing to my mother or the _angelos_ if you don't say anything to your father. Say what you want to them about me. I have no life here."

Crane trotted down to the stage and handed Hornet the money she had taken. "Here. You need this more than I do. I am sorry."

Hornet smiled at Crane. "Don't worry. We're all thieves here."

Prosper handed Crane her mask. Crane took it happily. "I think you'll need this."

"Thank you. All of you." Crane sighed. "And once again, I am sorry, truly."

Scipio came from behind her and gave her a smile. "You're forgiven. And if you ever need to a place to stay, you can crash here."

Crane put on her mask and looked at all of the children in front of her. Instead of the natural chill she sent her eyes; they gave off a warm, happy feeling. Then, she left the Stella. 

Bo looked up at Prosper. "I think I like her, Prop."

Prosper smiled, and then looked at Scipio. "Who was that, Scipio?"

"That was Crane Garibaldi, the Twilight Thief." Scipio said. "She is the Contessa's daughter. She has to steal money to keep herself alive because her mother is very cruel to her."

Mosca shook his head. "I'm sorry guys. I should've stayed awake. It's my fault she was able to get in."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Mosc." Riccio said. Hornet looked at him, surprised by his sweetness. "It's not your fault you fell asleep."

Scipio rolled his eyes. "I'll be out of the city for a few more days. I only by to drop off the rest of the loot." He threw an old rucksack on the stage. "See you on Thursday."


	5. Crane's Tears

Chapter 5: A Crane's Tears

Crane woke up on her bed in Casa Garibaldi. She tossed and turned to get off the bed, only to fall with a thud.

"Signora Garibaldi!" called the maid from down stairs. "Your mother wants you."

"I'll be right down!" Crane replied as threw on her sweater vest and plaid skirt. She hurried down the steps and walked into the kitchen. Her mother sat stood there with arms crossed. 

"I thought I told you to wash the dishes." Contessa Garibaldi said angrily. "How can become a maid when you grow up if you insist on not doing your chores?"

"A maid?" Crane asked offended. "I'm your daughter, heir to count ship, not a maid! If it's a maid's work, let the maid do it!"

"You are my maid!" The Contessa cried. Not for even one second did the woman think about taking her words back. 

"Well, maybe I don't want to look at another dish." Crane's anger overcame her. She banged her fist on the kitchen table. "Maybe I don't want look at you or listen to you try to be a Contessa because I know you're a fake!"

The Contessa gasped. "You take that back you ungrateful little twit!" She slapped Crane across the face. Crane showed no reaction to the blow.

"You'll never be as good a parent as father was!" Crane screamed through tears. "I'm not your slave! I'd rather kill myself than live with you, you...monster!"

Contessa Garibaldi picked up a knife from the sink. The she hacked the knife at Crane, leaving a bleeding cut an inch away from her left eye. Crane screamed and grasped her face. She was scared. 

Crane did the only thing left to do. Run. Crane ran out the door while her mother shook the bloody knife in anger. She didn't now where she was running to but she knew she had to get away from her home. She had nothing now. Just the clothes she was wearing and a few lock-picking tools she hid in her coat-jacket. What was worse was that it began storming rain.

Crane ran past dark alleyways, tourist stores, eager children, and rushing speed boats who were trying to get out of the threatening rain. She had to keep running. Forward. Forward. In the corner of her eye, she saw a broken sign. She could make out the few words: CINEMA STELLA. Crane ran towards the stage door of the Stella, drenched in blood, tears, and rain. As the tears met her cut, a stinging threatened her senses. She pulled weakly on the bell, ring it three times. She banged desperately on the door, crying her heart out. "Help me! Let me in!"

No one came. She rang the bell and called for help again. No answer. But she could hear people on the other side arguing whether or not to answer._I'm never getting in,_ she thought sadly. Crane slumped down on the steps and cried. Suddenly, the door opened behind her she looked up. It was Mosca and Prosper.

"Crane? What are you doing here?" Mosca asked. Crane stood up and showed her full face. The boys gasped. The view of Crane was horrifying. Her clothes were drenched and soggy; her face was covered with blood and tears, and she was wheezing for breath. This was not the sorry and sincere Crane they met days before.

"What happened to you?" Prosper said. Crane didn't say anything, she just stood there crying. Mosca rolled his eyes.

"Prosper, can't you tell that she needs to be held?" Mosca walked up to Crane with open arms. Crane hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. The three walked into the auditorium. Riccio starred at Crane with wide eyes. Hornet, realizing the gore of the moment, ran over to Bo and covered his eyes. 

"Riccio, go get a towel." Prosper commanded. Riccio ran up to the second floor and grabbed an old towel. "Hornet, where are the medical supplies?"

Hornet ran up the stairs. "I'll get it."

While the rest of the gang aided Crane, Bo ran up to the wounded thief. "Are you Crane?"

Between tears, Crane turned to Bo. She nodded. Bo sat next to Crane who was wrapping the towel around herself. He looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm Bo."

For the first time in a long time, Crane smiled. Hornet dabbed peroxide on Crane's wound. "I'm Hornet."

Crane turned to her and grinned. "That's a cool name. Thanks for mending me. You're like a wizard with a bandage."

Prosper put his hand out. "I'm Prosper."

"Haven't I seen you somewhere else?" Crane thought long and hard. "You're the boy at Babarossa's who helped me with my things!" Prosper nodded, almost unsure what she was talking about.

Riccio shoved towards Crane. "And I'm Riccio, the smart boy with devilish good looks." Riccio posed and put on a plastic smile. Crane laughed. It had been so long since this much joy was in her heart. 

Mosca hung his head. Crane looked at him. "And are you Mosca?" He nodded. Crane stood up and hugged him. When she pulled away, Mosca smiled. "Thank you, for comforting me."

"You're welcome." Mosca replied. 

"Thank you, all of you." she said. Crane took the bandage that Hornet left on the stage and placed it over her wound. She placed her towel on the stage and began to head for the door.

"You can't leave." Bo said before Crane could reach for the door knob. She turned around and looked at the six year-olds innocent face. Riccio looked at Hornet, Prosper, and Mosca who nodded in agreement with Bo. 

"Yeah, I mean where will you go?" Riccio said. Crane smiled. "You should stay here. Its safe and we'll take care of you."

Crane's hand moved away from the door. "Do you want me to stay?"

The entire gang nodded. Prosper walked up to Crane. "Want to be a resident of the Star-Palace?" A grin that stretched from ear to ear appeared on Crane's wounded face. She nodded. 

"Yes."


	6. Apart of the Group and Running

Chapter 6: Apart of the Group and Running

Chapter 6: Apart of the Group and Running

For the next few days when Scipio was out of town, Crane tagged along with the rest of the group. She ran errands for them, helped look after Bo, gave Riccio teeth cleaning tips, and help fix Mosca's radio. One day, while going to the market with Hornet, Crane was spotted. 

Hornet picked up a baby tomato and juggled it in her hand. "What do you think of Prosper?"

"What do you mean, what do I think about him?" Crane, who was checking the list of items, looked at Hornet and smiled. "He's a very nice boy."

Hornet gave a dreamy look. "Yeah, he's smart and sensitive, and he's a great brother for Bo." Crane laughed.

"What?" Hornet gave Crane a puzzled look.

Crane shook her head. "No, no. It's nothing."

Hornet crossed her arms. "Tell me. You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"No, it's just you and Prop go well together!" Crane picked up a box of olives, and then popped one in her mouth. "It's funny that neither of you do anything to tell each other you like each other!" 

"I do not like Prosper!" Hornet said with her hand on her hips. Crane's eyebrow rose. "Okay, maybe, possibly, evidently, it's a factor-"

"Oh, just admit it!" Crane finally cried. 

Hornet rolled her eyes, and then nodded. "But, I'm not sure if he likes me, too."

Crane wrapped her old shawl tighter around herself. "Hornet, you're smart, you're beautiful, you're caring, and you're kind. What's not to like?"

Hornet smiled. As they returned to their shopping, Hornet suddenly noticed something about Crane. She looked _different_. Almost as if she looked like she was going to faint. Her face was so pale it was frightening.

"Are you...ill, Crane?" Hornet asked worried.

Crane shook her head. "No...well, sort of. Just a sniffle or two."

Hornet shrugged. "I guess I must be seeing things because you look really different."

"I feel different." Crane replied timidly. She pulled her hair away from her face. "When I was back at...home, I kept on trying to be something I'm not. That way, my mother would like me more. But she only wanted me as a slave."

Hornet nodded. She didn't say anything. She was too afraid that if she did say something, Crane may take it as an insult. Hornet sighed. She did like this side of Crane. Timid and shy, well reserved, not like how Hornet thought most rich kids were. 

Out of the corner of Hornet's eye, she swore she saw a man looking straight at them. She nudged Crane in the ribs. "Hey." She whispered.

"What?" Crane whispered back. "And why are we whispering?"

Hornet tilted her head towards the man wearing blue hat and a red jacket. By this time, the man had turned away. Crane raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"He looks conspicuous." Hornet whispered. Crane chuckled. "Oh, Hornet, you worry too much!"

Crane turned to the cashier and waited for the lady to ring up the items. Hornet saw the same man move towards them. Hornet couldn't take it anymore. She knew that man was following them. "Crane!"

"Hornet, he's probably just-" Crane turned around and stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh god, I know who that is." Crane stopped the cashier from ringing up anymore items, paid for her shopping, and then ran off with Hornet and their groceries. 

"Move! Get out of the way!" Crane yelled as she and Hornet shoved their way through the crowd. She turned back to see if the man was following her. He was and he was gaining on them fast. Crane and Hornet made one last dash for an alley way. In the alley way, there was an old Venetian restaurant. Crane grabbed Hornet's hand and pushed her into the restaurant. "Get in there!"

Crane gave one last look down the alley way to see if the man was still there. No one. She dashed into the restaurant. Hornet stood there by the door panting. Crane caught her breath and rested on the wall. 

"Who was that?" Hornet managed to say between breaths. Crane looked out the window of the door. 

"Gerald Marino, my mom's boyfriend." Crane wiped the sweat off her forehead. "He probably recognized me from the time I spilled spaghetti down his trousers." Hornet gave a confused look. Crane shook her head. "Don't ask."

The two stayed in the restaurant for 20 minutes until Crane was sure that the coast was clear. Crane jerked her head to the door. "Let's go." 

When they arrived at the Star-Palace, Riccio answered the door. "'Bout time you got here! We thought you guys were going to run away with the money."

"Good one, Riccio." Crane said sarcastically as she ran into the auditorium. She froze when she saw Scipio standing before her. Crane nearly forgot that he was supposed to come today. She tried to avoid his eyes. "Guys, my mom's boy friend just chased us through the marketplace. We lost him but I don't think he's gonna stop looking for me."

"Since when did you become part of the group?" Scipio asked curiously. Crane rolled her eyes and returned to the situation.

"I think I should avoid the market for a few days." Crane said hurryingly. 

"Just cut your hair." Mosca suggested. 

Crane nodded in agreement. "Good call, Mosc."

"Excuse me!" Scipio cried over the conversation. "Would someone please explain to me what is going on?"

"All right." Crane sighed. She took a deep breath and tried to explain the whole thing in one breath. "My mother attacked me with a knife, so I ran here for help. Then, these guys let me stay and I said yes. So now I'm helping with errands and fixing things. And just an hour ago, my mom's boyfriend saw me and Hornet at the market so we ran through a restaurant and back here. I believe he is going to tell my mother so that's why Mosc wants me to cut my hair. And at the same time, I am appalled that you guys didn't tell Scipio about this." Crane gasped for air.

Scipio nodded, a bit light headed by all the information given to him. "Well, that's one way of explaining things to me."

Hornet nodded. Crane handed the Riccio her shopping and then slumped down in the velvet theatre chairs, exhausted by the recent event. Scipio extended out a greeting hand. "Welcome to the club of orphans." Crane shook it weakly and laughed.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Ugh! I **hate** author's note but my computer is so dead and I can only use the computer rarely. So I just wanna say thanks for all your support and I will update when I get a change!

w/lUv,

nickJoffdaCHAIN


	8. The Lost and the Lootless

The Lost and the Lootless

Bo anxiously pulled Crane's arm, stretching it like a rubber band. Riccio waddled behind them picking up the fallen groccieries bouncing out of Crane's canvas bag.

"Come on!" Bo said hurriedly.

Crane felt as if she was a clown at the circus, juggling fruits, a boy, and her clumsy missplaced feet whil also managing to make herself look like a complete idiot. "Wait Bo!"

The three ran down and across the alleys and touristy sidewalks. There were a few occasions where Crane or Riccio would collide with someonelse on the way. Finally, Bo let go of Crane's arm and she felt it recoil back to her. Bo ran up tp a glass window, his nosed pressed against it.

Crane walked up behind him and sighed. Bo had managed to find a pastry shop. "Come on, Bo. The others will be-"

"For the love of all that is sweet and delicious in this world!" Riccio cried as he, too, pressed his face against the glass. "We've hit the mother load!"

The two boys began to approach the shop door, but Crane pulled them to her side. "No, no, no. no, NO!"

"Pretty please?" Riccio put on his best puppy dog face. "With whip cream and a cherry on top?"

"No." Crane said sternly. Bo also gave her a puppy dog face and she almost caved. "You are not gonna guilt me into this!"

"Come on, Crane! There's more than enough money left from the shoping!" Riccio asserted. He and Bo got down on their knees and pleaded. It wasn't long before people started to stop and stare at the boys, shaking their heads in disapproval.

"Oh alright!" Crane said. The two clapped joyfully as they knelt on the sidewalk. Crane quickly pulled them up from the ground. "Now, get up! People are staring!" Crane dragged the sugar hungry boys into the shop. As soon as they walked in, the sweer aroma filled their noses. The smell of rasberry and strawberry pastries lingered in the air. Riccio reached for a nearby scone but Crane quickly stopped his lingering hand from going any further.

She tapped the bell twice, once to say they were her, twice to say they were ready to order. A plump old woman emerged from the back door to greet her costumers. "How may I help you today, _signora_?"

"Three canollis, please." Crane said politely. The woman bent down to the glass display of the canollis and selectively picked up three, dropping each one in the white paper bag.

"Three lire." Crane pulled out three bills from her pocket and handed it to the clerk. As the bills left her hand, she saw a poster behind her that made her so afraid she nearly fainted. On the sign was a picture of her -and a rather glum one at that- and it read: **RUBELLA GARIBALDI, MISSING, 15 YEARS OLD, 1200 LIRE REWARD**. The clerk turned to put the money in the register and Crane grabbed Riccio's scarf, wrapping it around her head to conceal her identity. Yet, to her despair, the clerk had also seen the poster and would let nothing get in the way of the reward. But when she turned back to the children, she could not make out Crane's feature's. She knelt down to Bo and asked slyly, "What is her name, _angelo_?"

_Don't say Rubella! Don't say Rubella!!_ Crane thought paniced. She held her breath as she pondered over the trouble she was in.

"Crane." Bo said innocently. Crane finally breathed. She remembered that no one, except for Scipio, knew her real name. Riccio smirked at the clerk with the reply of the woman's menacing growl. The three ran off frightened. Crane was running far ahead of them, turning back every so often to see if the clerk was following her. After running for a while, Crane stopped in her tracks and leaned against the wall of a nearby house.

"What in the devil is going on, Crane?!" Riccio screamed angrily, and almost out of breath. "What, are you trying to run off with the money? Were you gonna leave us sitting ducks? Some friend-"

"Hey!" Crane screamed frustrated as she wiped away her sweat. "Look, I could have been dead meat back there! My mom is looking for me and who knows what she'll do when she finds me!"

Crane took the canollis from Riccio and distributed them to each boy. Riccio got the first canolli and he glommed over the beauty of the treat. Crane gave the next one to Bo, but he never got to touch it because a fat old man stepped between them, knocking the canolli out of Crane's hand. Bo watched as the pastry crashed into the sidewalk. For a moment, it looked as if Bo was going to cry but he just stood there, looking at the smashed canolli.

"Get out of my way, you dirty brats!" the man said rudely, looking away from the sad group.

"Say that to my face, you fat-faced slime-ball!" Riccio yelled back with food smered on his face.

The man whirled around and sneered at Riccio. "What did you say?"

Riccio opened his mouth for words but Crane quickly muffled his insults with her hand. "Uh...he said he was sorry about the space, sir! Sorry about that, won't happen again! Have a nice day!" Crane pulled Bo and Riccio around the corner and pinned Riccio to the stonje wall.

"Are you crazy?" she whisper-yelled. "That man could be a member of the maufia! He would've broken you like a twig! Do want to get killed? Is that it?"

"No!" Riccio replied scared. He never saw this side of Crane before. It seemed as if she was going to pumble him into pudding. "I'm sorry!"

"Well, you better be!" Crane said, letting go of the frightened Riccio. "Who knows what kind of trouble you'll get us in with _your_ temper! Now lets go before that rude man gets suspicous."

Crane pushed the boys along. They walked along the house blocked by the stone wall until something caught Crane's eye. A glimmer of light reflecting off of something of obvious value could mean only one thing to a thief. _Loot._ She turned to the light and saw two chests full of beautiful gold and silver jewels and items. Only a short metal fence and a small garden seperated her from the precious jewels. Crane leaned further in to the area to get a closer look, but her vision was blocked by the same rude man who knocked the canolli out of her hand. He gave her a cold glare that sent chills down her spine. Crane seemed frozen in place.

"Come on, Crane!" Riccio cried from further down the sidewalk. "My clothes are going out of style!"

Crane rolled her eyes, but still trying to recover from the incident. "Your clothes were never in style!" She ran towards them, still pondering over the possible raid on the house.


	9. Creative Differences

* * *

Chp.8: No, I'm Going

Prosper curled up underneath his blanket, trying to savor every moment of the warmth. The winter was approaching and everything felt cold to him. It was like the winter princess was about retain her role as queen of Italy. In the midst of the chill, Prosper sensed a dark figure move past him, drawing him to his senses. Prosper abruptly sat up on his bed and looked around. Not one person was awake and only his brother and Crane were near him. Of course, they were fast asleep. Prosper didn't want to believe what he was hearing, but he did. The sound of heavy footsteps _clickity-claking _on the cold theater floor echoed over Riccio's loud snoring. Scared out of his skin, Prosper began to tip-toe over to Crane. He tapped her shoulder, just once, to make a dent in her sleeping. Nothing. He tapped her again. Still nothing.

"Crane, wake up!" He finally said repeatedly as he shook her sleepy body violently. Crane abruptly woke up and in the process of her confusion, she punched Prosper in the stomach. "Ow!"

"Wh-what's going on?" Crane said disoriented as she raised the pillow over her head to strike Prosper. As she swept the pillow down for a blow, Prosper dodged it.

He finally grabbed her weapon and whisper-screamed, "Crane, it's me!"

"Prop?" Crane asked as she calmed herself. "Oh, I get it! We're playing a prank on Riccio, like how we do to you!"

"You guys play pranks on me?" Prosper asked.

"Never mind. What are you doing here?" Crane quickly replied.

Prosper, back to his scared self, pointed down stairs and said frantically, "There's somebody down there!"

"It's probably Riccio getting a snack. Now go back to bed!" Crane said rolling her eyes as she pulled the blanket over her face.

Prosper pulled her out of the bed. "If that's Riccio down stairs, who's upstairs snoring their head off?"

Crane looked towards the direction of Riccio's snores and then down stairs at the loud footsteps. "Okay, maybe you're right."

* * *

The two walked down the stairs: Crane holding a heavy flash light and Prosper huddling behind her in trembling fear. He shook so hard that his teeth began to jitter. Crane rolled her eyes and covered his mouth.

"I've seen this movie, Crane." Prosper said dramatically. "And you and I don't make it to the sequel!"

"Shut up Prop!" Crane scolded. "Now man up! You're acting like a sad little baby."

* * *

They checked behind the seats until a loud crash came from behind them. They quickly turned to it, Crane's light pointed in the direction of the noise. They slowly walked backwards in fear of what may emerge.

"You know, Prosper." Crane said in a hushed voice. "I'm beginning to believe you on the sequel thing."

As the terror grew, they continued to walk backwards. Crane's hand was shaking, causing the flash light in her hand to illuminate all over the walls. Then, suddenly, something banged into them from behind. It scared not only Crane and Prosper, but the person they bumped into. The three screamed until Crane recognized the stranger. The stranger had a daunting crane mask on and wore all black. Thief Lord. It was, now, only Prosper to be screaming.

"Prosper, it's Scipio!" Crane finally yelled. Prosper's shriek soon settled in a nervous and shamed laugh. He winced from the cold glare Scipio sent him. Crane turned her attention back to Scipio. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you wouldn't be back by tomorrow."

The Thief Lord shrugged. "It would seem that I had time for an early raid!" he said as he trickled jewels out of a velvet bag. The others, who had woken up because of Prosper's infamous scream and ran down stairs to see what was the matter, looked at the hoard in great awe.

"How did you manage to pull a stop like this, Scip?" Mosca said amazed. "There must've been dogs everywhere; waiting to chase you down!"

"Or maybe he tripped the alarm system but disconnected it before it was too late!" Riccio said melodramatically. "Oh, you must've been in a fix, huh Scipio?"

Bo stood up and cried, "Nothing can get past the Thief Lord!"

"You guys are all boneheads!" Prosper finally said. "Scipio could do all of that and jump an electric fence for the fun of it!" Scipio nodded and laughed in agreement as he soaked in all the fame.

"Or maybe he just ran into his daddy's room and stole a couple watches! What a daring stunt!" Crane muttered sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Scipio asked angrily. He was obviously the only one to hear her remark, and what luck it was. Had the others heard her, it would've been out on the streets for her. Crane absolutely hated that everyone looked up to the Thief Lord. How could they not see the truth behind his lies?

"Now, make sure we get another good price on these!" Scipio said as he stretched himself out on the theater chair. "Those are worth more than your heads!"

"But we keep coming short!" Hornet cried. "Babarossa keeps selling us cheap! Claims its all fake!"

"That cheater!" The Thief Lord said with fury. "It's all real! I have proof! Who does he think he's dealing with?"

"Someone obviously older than you!" Crane snapped. "The way you prance around in your over sized boots, it's a wonder how you manage to walk, let alone raid a Palazzo!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Scipio yelled trying to regain authority. "It would take you years to case a place and by that time the security would've improved!"

"Well, it seems I've cut you to the chase!" Crane said as she forged a way between Prosper and Bo, and towards Scipio. "I've already found a raiding spot by the corner market! There's a home filled with nothing but gold and we could make a fortune off of it!"

"Then, I'll raid the place." Scipio declared. "And you sew little pot holders when I get back!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not a chance, Mr. Arrogant!" Crane snapped. "You may be the big cheese around here but no one tells me what to do! Not in my area of expertise!"

"I know you're new here but I do the dirty work around here, missy!" Scipio crossed his arms. "This is a game for big boys!"

"Why can't you both just get along?" Hornet interrupted.

"You stay out of this!" Crane and Scipio said simultaneously.

"You're a scruffy looking excuse for a thief!" Crane yelled.

"Well, I've met bread smarter than you!" Scipio countered.

"You're a sad excuse for a thief if I ever saw one!"

"Well, you're in luck! Just look in a mirror!"

Crane gasped. Neither of thing had anything further to say. They couldn't believe the other was trying to take over!

"Scipio, you should let Crane raid this one." Prosper said, who had been standing next to him through the entire confrontation.

"Not a chance!" Scipio said crossing his arms and stomping his foot like a little boy. "I'm not gonna let a woman do a man's work!"

Hornet placed her hands on her hips. "Wow, Scip, that's really sexist!"

But Scipio wouldn'thave any of it. He was completely and totally angered.Then Bo looked up at him with wide eyes and asked sweetly, "Please, let Crane go." And that was all it took. He was putty in Bo's hand and he had to give in.

"Alright, Bo."Scipio said as he turned back to Crane. She gave him an almost smile but it was quickly wiped away. He turned to everyone and said, "Tomorrow, we'll stake out the place and the in four days, Crane'll hit and run."

Crane nodded. "Okay."

As Scipio began to leave and as the others began to file back into bed, Crane caught the thief's eye and felt a moment of magic between them. _But how,_ the two thought,

_could I love someone i can't even stand to be in the same room in?_

* * *

**OOOOO!! Suspence!!**

**Does Scipio love Crane? Does Crane love Scipio? What will happen at the raid?!**

**WILL RICCIO EVER TAKE A BATH??**

**lol...thanx for reading! pls visit my page and take poll! might be a while till the next update!**

**w/lUv,**

**xxxnickJoffdaCHAINxxx**


	10. Note

Readers,

Hey sorry but i'm facing dry spots but everyone please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please……visit the **FANFICTION IDEAS **section of my author page cuz I seriously need help with some of them! Thanks and sorry for getting your hopes up!

w/lUv,

**nickJoffdaCHAIN**


	11. Stake Out

Chp.9: Stake Out

Prosper,Crane and Scipio stood by the entrance of the house they were to hit. They stationed themselves by a nearby kiosk as they watched the activities that happened as the hours past. The three leisurely looked up from their Italian magazines and eyed people who came and went through the house's gates. Prosper saw a man with a blue sweater vest and glasses come in and not leave. Scipio saw an chubby elderly woman come and go, often with groceries in her arms, so he assumed that she was the care taker or maid. Crane saw the same fat man that had rudely walked in front of Riccio, Bo, and her. All of a sudden, Scipio began to approach the gate but Crane grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Scip!" Crane groaned. "What do you think you're doing? You don't just approach the house any old time!"

"So what?" Scipio raised an eyebrow. "I was just going to check the security."

"So what is that we could've been spotted! Or people could become suspicious of us..." Crane lowered her voice. "Raiding the place."

Prosper walked over towards the two. "What's going on here? And why are you two holding hands?"

Scipio and Crane looked down at their joined hands. They had barely noticed together. It seemed right....natural. But they let go and Scipio's face turned a little red. Trying to recover from the incident, Crane said, "Scipy here almost blew our cover!"

Scipio's mouth dropped. "Hey! Don't call me Scipy!"

Crane poked at Scipio's chest and teased, "Scipy, Scipy, Scipy!"

"Will you two stop it?!" Prosper yelled as he became a human wall between them. "You guys bicker like an old married couple!"

The two rolled their eyes and crossed their arms simultaneously. It was amazing how many times they would do that.

Crane glanced back at the gate and saw a suited man with bleach blonde hair enter. She nudged Prosper. "Hey, _look_!"

Prosper, too, saw the man enter. The two poked their head out from behind a magazine rack and watched the man put a key in the keyhole. The gate clicked open and he disappeared from behind the bars.

"Thats the third person I saw go in there." Crane said in a hushed tone. "There was a woman house keeper: red hair, glasses, had an Irish accent, quite rotund I must say."

"And the other person?" Prosper asked still watching the passing civilians.

Crane thought a while. "Um...there was another man. I can't quite remember much but...he had slicked back black hair, and a knobby mustache. Tell you the truth, it looked a lot like a caterpillar!"

Prosper laughed. No matter how serious she was, she could make him smile. She could help anyone without knowing it. She helped Hornet progress in her reading. She taught Mosca how fix circuits. Crane was always there to watch over Bo and sing him to sleep. Somehow, Prosper knew that Crane was making everyone a better person, even Scipio.

"What's going on?" Scipio said when they came back to him.

"A man with bleach blonde hair and suit walked in the house." Crane thought for a minute. "I think he had one blue eye and one gray eye."

A surge of guilt, worry and fear shot through Scipio like a lightning bolt. He felt as if his insides had been frozen solid, and then melted to boil. It paralyzed him so much that he could barely move. His lightly tanned skin dulled onto a ghostly white.

"Are you okay, Scipio?" Crane asked, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. This made Scipio's body heat up to 102. The color began to slowly return to his skin.

"I'm fine..." He said, almost in a whisper. He looked at Crane with his deep brown eyes, as if channeling a fusion of concern and worry. In return, Crane's violet eyes channeled a feeling of comfort and protection that slightly eased Scipio's mind. His eyes wandered to a phone booth down the way, not to far from where they were. He ran franticlly to it and burst through the doors. He inserted two coins, dailed the number, and waited....

_Ring,_ sounded the speaker on his phone.

_Ring, Ring,_ replied a phone from within the very house they were to raid.

Scipio quickly hung up the phone with a slam. Now, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. _No,_ he thought, _it can't possibly be..._He turned to the phone booth door and emerged outwards. It was clear to both Prosper and Crane, who had eventually caught up to him, that he was shaken.

"What's wrong, Scipio?" Crane asked. "You're scaring me."

"You look like you just saw a ghost." Prosper said with wide eyes.

"I need to talk to Crane..." Scipio's eyes ventured to the raven haired girl. "Alone."

Prosper took a few steps back before Scipio spoke to Crane. "Do you remember the PleiFer Crime?"

"How could I forget?" Crane sighed.

The PleiFer Crime was a terrible mutiny. Three years ago at a noble man's convention meeting, Matthew PleiFer, who was the richest man in Italy, demanded 15% of the council's money. The rest of the noble men voted no. The miser was so angry that he took his son and his wife to steal 500,000 lire from everyone of the noble men. He succeeded to rob them all, except for Renaldo Massimo, Scipio's grandfather. Renaldo had heard about the robbing pattern and knew who was responsible for it. So he waited for PleiFer to come and when he did, Renaldo knocked him out with a book. Thinking that he was knocked out cold, Renaldo began to call the police. But he was shot in the back by PleiFer who had recovered from the hit. Fortunately, the call went through long enough to hear the gun shot. PleiFer was arrested and sent to prison. Although the stolen money was not found, his family was not convicted. Four months later, PleiFer tried to commit suicide by jumping off the side of the jail house. His body was recovered but they assumed he was dead. Since then, no one has talked about it.

Scipio's breathing shortened. "Well, the man you saw was PleiFer's son, and I'm guessing that the man that harassed you, Bo, and Riccio was....Matthew PleiFer."

Crane's eyes widened and her whole body began to be overcome with a frightening cold. She wrapped her coat tighter around her body. "What does that mean?"

"Well, it could mean that if this really is the refuge of Matthew PleiFer," Scipio gave a look of concern. "You may be in great danger on this heist."

Crane gulped. "I'm not afraid."

Spontaneously, Scipio put his hand to her face and traced her scar tenderly. "I'll protect you.......if you let me."

A moment of silence passed between them and inside Scipio was a sense of longing for this young woman, this beautiful girl, who had faced abuse and ridicule. She was willing to raid a house for the other's benefit, at the risk of getting herself killed. Yet she seemed so strong but so innocent that he wanted to hold her and never let go. What was stopping him? Scipio didn't yet know.

"_Va bene_." Crane said, her voice shaky. Scipio reached for her hand and held it protectively. She didn't pull away. They just looked at each other for the longest time. No words. No expressions. Just wild emotions.

"Hey guys!" Prosper called from further down. The two emerged from their momentary lapse and returned to real life. "Its time to go! Hornet's making pasta and I don't want be there when its cold!"

Crane looked away form Scipio, pulled away, and quickly walked towards Prosper. Prosper and Crane walked back to the Stella and Scipio headed home. Scipio then realized what was stopping him. And only too soon would he come to know how it would hurt her.


	12. A Long Short Wait

Chp.10 A Long Short Wait

It had been an hour since the incident at the kiosk and Crane was still shaken. She sat on the beat up old mattress she had been given to sleep on, and thought of everything that had just happened. Something about the way Scipio had spoke to her made her want to see him again so badly. Just to see him would be fine. To look into those dark brown eyes, to see that charming smile. Crane didn't want to admit it, but she was falling for him. But he was hiding something, and she was afraid to advance on him. He was coming back to the Stella at 8:00 P.M. to discuss the stake out. It was exactly 6:37 P.M. and Crane had an hour and half to burn before he came back. She threw off the her heavy winter coat and scarf so that she only had a black long sleeves shirt on. Crane began to head downstairs to find something to do. Perhaps help make pasta with Hornet, or give Mosca tips on circuits and what-not.

Suddenly, she was stopped by little old bouncy Bo. He flashed a bright smile at Crane. "Hi!"

Crane giggled. Bo was always so amusing. "Hello, Bo."

"Could you read me this story?" Bo asked, holding up a thin book with the title: _Corduroy._

"Don't you think this is a bit young for you?" Crane flipped through the pages. "Wouldn't you like something older?"

Bo's eyes grew big. "Nah, this one's my favorite."

Crane read to Bo. Enunciating every action and making funny voices for each character. Bo laughed and smiled and sometimes got really sad because the mom wouldn't let the girl buy Corduroy. By the time they had finished, it was 6:52. _An hour and eight minutes left, _Crane thought to herself. She look ed down at the little boy who had fallen asleep from the story. She carried his little body to his bed, tucked him under the covers and walked back downstairs. What to do now?

Suddenly, a strong whiff of what seemed to be old fish and stinky socks, passed by along with Riccio. Crane's nosed crinkled up. She quickly snatched him by the collar. "What died on you?!"

"Hey!" Riccio cried, insulted.

"Have you washed lately?" Crane asked as she covered her lower face with her shirt collar. "It smells like you swam through a trash heap!"

Riccio stuck out his chest. "Its called man-stink!"

"Well _man_," Crane said as she pushed him towards the wash basin. "You _stink_!" She slammed the door on him and yelled "And don't come out until your decent and clean!"

Riccio opened the door a crack and poked his head out. "Can I at least have a towel?" Crane threw a towel and it landed on his head. Riccio sighed. "Thanks."

As Crane walked to a seat in the theater, she checked her watch. 6:59 P.M. _Almost an hour left. _She was all out of ideas. Mosca was starting to work on the projector and Crane knew nothing about fixing them. Hornet finished the pasta already and it looked like Prosper was busy talking to himself. Again. She leaned her head backwards and let her hair fall over the seat. She closed her eyes and hoped that when she opened them again, the time would have already passed.

It didn't work.

As Crane opened her eyes, Prosper stood before her. His face was eager and she couldn't wait for his question. "Crane, could you-"

"Yes!" Crane said as she jumped out of her seat. "Yes, I'll do whatever you say. I don't care what it is. I'll do anything to pass the time!"

Prosper gave her a confused look. She had replied so suddenly, it startled him. "Well, actually, I wanted you to come with me to get Hornet some flowers near Casa Massimo."

"Flowers? Thats sweet!" Crane smiled. Secretly, she thought, _I wish _someone_ gave _me _flowers._ "Sure, I'll go."

*****

Crane followed behind Prosper as they walked along Canal Grande. The lights of rooms some many floors up danced and flickered in the Venetian waters. No matter how long she would live here in Venice, Crane would never truly understand the strange magic the city thrusts upon you. They walked down a stone walkway towards a small square with three kiosks. One of them was a flower stand. Immediately, Prosper headed for a daisy. Crane shook her head.

"Not a daisy!" Crane looked over at the other flowers. She pulled up an orchid. "Something like this."

Prosper took the orchid away. "No, she's allergic to those."

They spent a while at that one stand before leaving and heading closer to the Casa Massimo. They passed many homes and as time passed, each light slowly began to turn off. Crane checked her watch. 7:48 P.M. _I hope we get back in time..._

Crane and Prosper came to Casa Massimo. Prosper, paying no mind to the events occurring in the house, quickly moved along. Crane just stood out there. A single light upstairs was on. Two shadows were visible. One of the shadows appeared to be yelling and cussing at the other. Crane tried so hard to listen to what was being said, but nothing was audible. Suddenly, the screaming shadow slapped the other. Crane gasped. It struck again, harder. This time a small cry came from the victim. Crane looked away. She couldn't bare to watch anymore. Walking away, she prayed that the victim was not Scipio.

"Crane!" Prosper called from further down. "Come!"

She ran towards him and they met at a small stand with bright vibrant flowers. To their left was a small restaurant and jazz music played softly in the distance. Crane picked up a pretty lavender bouquet. She sniffed it and a surge of rhythm and lights boiled in her. She felt like dancing and never stopping.

"Is that one a good one?" Prosper asked.

"Mhm..." Crane murmured as she inhaled the fragrance. She handed it to him. "Buy it."

Prosper handed the salesman the pay and in return he got the bouquet. As they walked away, Prosper's face was brighter. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"If she doesn't, then you can slap me." Crane said without even changing her straight face. Prosper laughed and walked in front of her. Crane looked up at the night sky. The stars, even though they were so scattered, seemed to be in the right places. Crane loved the nightlife. She only wished she had her mask on and run freely through the streets of Venice.

Her dream was interrupted by sudden sweep of air behind her. Her breathing staggered. She was so afraid of what was lurking behind her. She began to walk faster and speed up. The thing behind her, whatever it was, started to catch up. Crane's heart pounded. Harder. Faster. She was so scared. It could've been Riccio, who might have followed them, and was playing a dirty joke on her. If it was him, she would sock him in the eye and never speak to him again. Still, she kept her guard up. She slowed down, just a bit. That was just enough to let the follower lunge forward and grab her hand. For four full seconds, Crane remembered not even breathing. She slowly looked back and gasped.


	13. Twilight

Chp.11 Twilight

"Scipio!" Crane exclaimed. Behind her was the gorgeous boy that she truly believed she could love. But her love was overwhelmed by anger. "Why would you do a thing like that? You know I'm on edge! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry..." Though he was wearing his frightening mask, his emotions were clear through his eyes. Crane saw anger and pain. Longing and suffering. It didn't make it any better that when he slipped his mask off, a terrible red cut was slashed over his right eye.

Crane gasped. She put her hand to his face and almost cried. "What has that horrible beast done to you?!"

"Its not that bad." Scipio said pushing her hand away. It was clear that he did not want to talk about it at all. "Lets just go."

Crane nodded. Prosper quickly came from farther down. "Hey, where did you come from? And what happened to your eye?!"

"Scipio doesn't want to talk about it..." Crane scolded. "Just run on without us. We'll meet you at the Stella."

Prosper sighed, then nodded in agreement. And before running off with the bouquet he said. "Very well. Thanks for helping me with the flowers, Crane!"

"Flowers?" Scipio asked curiously. He gave her a funny look.

"Prosper wanted to get Hornet some flowers. You know, _flowers_." Crane said with a smile. Scipio gave a small smile. "He really likes her."

"I could see that coming." Scipio said, his smile wider now.

"_You_? Saw _that_ coming?" Crane said. She laughed. It was odd for men to see a romantic couple. Then again, Scipio was different. He made everyone see things differently. From the day Crane met him, something about him made her look at the sky in a different way. Crane began to learn to say good-bye to yesterday. She would never see the world in the same way. Not ever again.

When they got to the Stella, Prosper was standing right there with the door open. Crane came up to the door. "You didn't have to wait on us, you know."

"I'm fine with it." Prosper said as the three walked in. He pulled the door closed and the cold air was locked out. Soon everyone was awakened. Bo, Riccio, Mosca, and Hornet ran up to him. Everyone wanted an answer concerning the scar on his eye.

"Did you get it from facing a pack of wolves?" asked Bo, pulling on his coat.

"Yeah, tell us, Scip!" Riccio yelled.

"My word, Scipio!" Hornet cried. "You must be in terrible pain!"

"Nah," Mosca said. "He's the Thief Lord! He can handle anything!"

"Will you all just leave me alone!!" Scipio finally screamed. The entire room was silent after the outburst. Scipio's face glowed and angry red before running out of the Stella and slamming the door. A sweep of murmurs flowed over the group. Crane knew that she was the only one who could talk to him about what had occurred. She wrapped her coat tighter around herself before walking outside towards Scipio.

Scipio stood, leaning against the railing as he over looked Canal Grande. He held his crow mask in his hands. _Who am I fooling?_ He thought to himself. _I'm no Thief Lord..._

Crane came up next to him. Scipio didn't even move or take note that she was even there. She looked over at him and hoped he could feel her there. "Its a cold night isn't it?"

Scipio sighed. "There's no use beating around the bush, Crane. Don't worry, I'll tell you."

"I don't want to bother you..." Crane said. She put her hand on his. "I want to relieve you."

"I don't know where to begin." Scipio said, as he stared off into the night. "I all happened so quickly. One minute I'm trying to sneak out, the next, I'm bleeding and can barely feel the ground."

"You can't go on living like this, Scip!" Crane exclaimed. "One of these days, he's going to push you so far that you'll be paralyzed from the thought of it!"

"But I can't handle myself like you!" Scipio said, looking in her eyes. "I've never truly known what its like to stand on my own."

Crane gulped. "I was never really alone. I had my father...for a while. The maids were always there...sometimes. I'm not like you! You got everything!"

"I'm not all you think I am." Scipio looked down at the water and his feet shifted. "And its stopping me from doing what I want, Rubella."

Crane's breathing staggered. "My name...you said my name."

"Its a lovely name, actually." Scipio said, trying to be serious.

She giggled. "You do realize that its the name of a deadly disease, right?"

Scipio felt like smacking himself in the head. _What a great pick-up line, Scip! She is now a killing illness._

"Its okay. I know you didn't mean to offend me." Crane said, smiling. "My father always would say, 'You can be anything you want. Don't let your name define you.'"

"You must miss him." Scipio replied.

"I do." She looked down at her feet. "I wish he hadn't died. But its too late and I can't go back. He's gone and I have to move forward."

"You don't have to always move forward. You can stay here..." Scipio put his hand in hers and their fingers were intertwined. "With me."

Crane, almost in a trance, moved closer to him. Her chest was against his chest. Their faces were so close, almost an inch apart. Magic seemed to flow within each of them and it seemed like the future was inevitable.

Scipio leaned in and whispered, "Kiss me..." Crane hesitated and he could tell. She moved forward but he said, "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I know..." Crane replied. Scipio gave a tiny smile before leaning in and meeting Crane at the lips. They pressed together and it was like a puzzle, and all the pieces fit. Scipio wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. The kiss seemed to last forever and all Crane could remember was floating with Scipio. There was so much love and passion and care packed into that one kiss that Scipio had to stop every once in a while to breathe. She began to run her fingers through his shaggy hair and his hands touches her face. Finally, they let go. Crane couldn't believe what had happened. All she wanted was to see him, and now, through that kiss, she saw him more clearly than she'll ever know.

"I need to go." Crane said, stepping backwards. Her heart fluttered and she almost forgot which way was up and which way was down. She didn't care. She was in love.

When Crane had left view, Scipio threw his hands in the air. He never felt so alive. His heart pounded and it was going to fly out any day now. He didn't care. He was in love.


	14. No Combination Of Words

Chp.12: No Combination Of Words

Crane nervously knocked on the door of the Stella. Her hands shook and the world seemed like it was going to collapse upon her. She didn't feel weak at the knees like all the major kisses she'd seen in movies. Crane felt perfect, terrific, and thrilled. She knew for a fact that the kiss happened for a reason. But she did not know what the reason was.

Suddenly, Riccio opened the door. He gave a look of confusion. "Where is Scipio?"

"Um..." Just the very mention of his name caused her cheeks to glow in a blushing red. "He went off to run an errand."

Mosca came up from behind. "Crane, your face! Why, you're blushing!"

Crane put her hand to her cheeks and tried to cover them. She quickly ran inside and picked up one of the solid gold mirrors Scipio had stolen. Her cheeks looked like two ruby red tomatoes. She gasped. "Oh, good heavens..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Scipio scaled up the side of his house and climbed through the window of his room. He quietly screamed and jumped for joy. He threw off his mask, coat, and over shirt before jumping into bed. He just looked up at the ceiling and smiled to himself. What just happened was pure magic. There was no mistaking that. He never felt so lifted in his life...

* * *

sorry I know its short but just wanted the idea to come across.

-_**nickJoffdaCHAIN**_


End file.
